This invention relates to a reciprocating saw-blade device.
A reciprocating saw-blade device having upper and lower elongated saw blades has been known as a cutting machine such as a glass trimmer; the upper and lower saw blades make a relative reciprocating movement in the longitudinal direction thereof, thereby cutting grass, trees, etc. In such a device, the torque of the engine or the like is converted to a reciprocating movement of the saw blades as it is transmitted to the saw blades through a power conversion mechanism consisting of a main spindle, eccentric cams, and connecting rods; this power conversion mechanism extends on one side of the main spindle.
A problem with conventional saw-blade devices of the type described above is that the saw blades are supported in a cantilever-like fashion by their respective connecting rods so as to guide their reciprocating movement, resulting in rather poor structural strength. Further, the movements of the connecting rods and saw blades are rather unstable; and, since the saw blades are widely offset with respect to the main spindle, this structure provides only a limited cutting width and has rather poor operability.